Butterfly Kisses
by Asphyxiated Angst
Summary: Sequelprequel to First love, only love. I suggest you read first love before this, it makes it more understandable. This is the story of what happened 10 years ago.


Butterfly Kisses  
  
Butterfly kisses.  
  
Those little butterfly kisses had lead up to this moment; this dreaded, awful, God forsaken moment.  
  
Those little butterfly kisses. Trailing across his jaw line, down his neck, to his finely chiselled chest, down his stomach. Halting at the waistline of his black pants.  
  
Stop.  
  
It was much too painful to think about it. To think about the night that took her to heaven and left her to die in Hell. To think about the night that gave her so much pleasure and in return gave her the most painful moments of her young teenage life.  
  
Stop.  
  
Can't think about. Can't think about what led her here, on this doorstep, with these tear streaks, trailing down her cheeks, leaving her to think of what could have been had she not taken one night of passion and let it lead to forbidden, unchartered territory.  
  
Stop.  
  
Can't think about the time that he had caressed her bare skin, ran his hands through her long brown hair, touched the golden skin of her shoulders and kneaded it gently. Couldn't think about the time that his hands tenderly reached under the green silk of the scathingly thin material of the showy halter-top.  
  
Stop....  
  
The way that those same hands had touched her virginal body as none had ever done so before that night. It was bliss but no, it was forbidden, yet her body responded to his every touch and silent order.  
  
Stop, stop, stop...  
  
Dammit. Why did everything have to be so complicated? As if making life a tad easier would have hurt, but no. Not for her not for innocent little miss perfect, Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
A shaky hand had unconsciously reached for the shiny silver metal of the small doorbell.  
  
A sound rung throughout the mansion, Sakura could even hear it as her blood ran cold at the sight bestowed upon her.  
  
Amber eyes filled with grief and fear, chocolate hair, sticking out every which way from under a midnight-blue baseball cap. He looked terrible. His normally outstanding tan seemed unusually pale in contrast to his mysterious features. His clothes were slightly creased; his white t-shirt was slightly wrinkled by his newly slouching body. His dark jeans seemed to hang off his body, as he stood straight and stiff at the sight of her face.  
  
Her emerald eyes had seemed sorrowful and pitiful as she avoided his gaze; her waist-length honeyed hair had lost its usual shine and, somehow the air around her didn't make her hair float around her, she didn't look like an innocent Greek Goddess. The wind didn't gently blow to make her clothes tighten around her curves. Her lips weren't cherry-red or in their usual trademark smile, instead they had paled to a dusty-pink and were in a sad expression. Her pale pink singlet top clung to her form and cut off just before her hips had begun. Her jeans rode low on her hips and the small amount of skin that was meant to show was covered by a black windbreaker.  
  
Words would fail her unless he managed to say a few words before she stuttered like a clumsy schoolgirl.  
  
"Sakura." He had said. "Meet me at the beach at 11 tonight. I can't talk now; I'm busy. I'll explain later." Were the only words that he had said to her before the door slammed itself shut. The door had been slammed in her face, tears stung at the corner of her dulled eyes. He had never done that to her before.  
  
10:00 that night  
  
Sakura looked at the full-length mirror. She wore nothing but a black t- shirt bra and a black-laced thong. She looked at herself sidewards. She was going to start showing soon. It would be noticeable in two months. They would stare at her and mark her a whore all because of those little butterfly kisses, what could she do besides try to stand up for herself and the innocent child's father. At least she knew that the father, Syaoran, her only love, would share the parenting responsibilities with her, she knew that with the approval of her parent's and his they could legally get married and raise their child together.  
  
She looked down at her pink-covered bed and picked up the clothes that lay in the centre of it. She pulled the black v-neck t-shirt over her body and adjusted it slightly. She pulled the ¾ jeans over her thin legs and zipped them over her hips.  
  
She turned to look herself over one more time; the t-shirt was nice and clung to her curvy torso. The color brought her eyes out more than usual; it stood out against her bronzed skin and made her look slimmer. The 'v' cut was deep enough to show enough of her cleavage to get a second look, but showed it modestly so she didn't look easy. The jeans were tight across her ass and clung to her hips, they flared lightly at her calves and the faded-out color contrasted well with the darkness of her top.  
  
She sat at her vanity desk and put some make-up on.  
  
When she was done it was 11:22pm, she looked fantastic; she had added a pair of black flip-flops on her feet, a glossy cherry-red to her lips, clear mascara coated her lengthy, thick black lashes and black eyeliner topped it off.  
  
She slowly made her way to the beach and checked her watch, 11:08 it read. She had been at the beach for the last twenty minutes.  
  
If he wasn't there in the next ten minutes she would leave, she would leave with her baby and she would never come back. Then after a while she would be married, with little children running all over the place.  
  
The seconds passed by slowly, the seconds eventually turned into minutes and as Sakura looked around the cliff for one last time, she knew she was stood up, she knew he didn't love her anymore, first love was gone.  
  
The splendour and magnificence of it all had vanished after three long years.  
  
That was it, she had been rejected.  
  
She was rejected by her first love, yes puppy love had its up's and down's. Now puppy love was no longer. Puppy love was gone forever.  
  
Now it was darkest times. Darkest times were when love was gone from her life, when all had lost meaning. Now the only thing separating the darkest times and the happiest of her life was baby.  
  
Life was no longer interesting after having lost love. You would see this person that you had known for over half your life with another person.  
  
One day you would wake up; on top of the world being pure and virginal, in love with the most amazing person that you have ever known in your entire life and the next you wake to the feeling of vomit being forced back up your throat, you're single and you're soiled.  
  
The next days that passed were the hardest.  
  
He was sitting in the park on a crimson picnic blanket as a pretty girl walked over to him and sat on his lap. He whispered secret words to her and she knew that he was saying those things that he had told her, he was saying things to the other girl that he had never even mentioned to Sakura.  
  
It had been two months, her stomach was starting to gently swell and she had gained over five pounds.  
  
That last night she had put on a dark outfit with a windbreaker overlapping and had made her way to the women's clinic; she had requested an abortion for the next morning, two and a half weeks before she was due to catch a plane to Tomoeda Japan. The after-affects of the harsh medical procedure were the only things keeping her in the small beachside community for now.  
  
The butterfly kisses had started it. The butterfly kisses had even ended it. Yes, it was all because of those little butterfly kisses with a seemingly innocent appeal. All this happened because the ticklish butterfly kisses against heated golden flesh got too out of hand and emotions all came out in one big thing. One burst of emotion. One magical night on the sandy shore of the Li's private island. 


End file.
